


Complementary Colors

by Anon4Us



Series: Stories For An Golden Lion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Hunk, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parentage Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: “Because he’s like you,” she said when he asked why she liked it, “You came to me as a sweet little gift down the river.”He didn’t know the truth behind those words, or until he was older and asked about who his dad was. All that matter when Hunk was little was those warm hugs, fresh cookies and Mama’s love.Years later, Hunk never image that unknown parts of himself, his missing father, would be exposed in the middle of a ten thousand year war. In Space.





	1. Amber - #F1AE51

**Author's Note:**

> I need aching for some more good Hunk fics or drabbles and just stuff in general. Just playing around with a couple ideas and for some reason love this Galra Hunk idea. Cause there is a lot of Keith, some Lance and even some dark Shiro/Kuro stuff...so I would like some Hunk...though people have some cute Balmeran Hunk designs.
> 
> but most cause he is a fluff ball and needs the fur to add on that image plus the angst...need more Hunk angst.
> 
> right? ;D

When Hunk was little, Mama would tell him all sorts of stories.

The kids he grew up weren’t the niceness. They tend to pick on him for being larger than them, or slower in sports or even scared of the bugs. He would cry and run back to Mama. She would always welcome him with a warm hug. She would wrap her large arms around him, kiss away the tears and bring him home. The smell of vanilla spread through out the rooms and she would have on hand fresh baked sweets made that day.

With them in hand, Mama would wrap them up in the large blanket and would read him stories from these big large books. Inside would be all sorts of stories. It was fill with heroes saving the day, beasts turning into princes and so much adventure. He couldn’t pick a favorite but he remembered his Mama’s story. It was about this boy that came from a peach and fought this large monster.

“Because he’s like you,” she said when he asked why she liked it, “You came to me as a sweet little gift down the river.”

He didn’t know the truth behind those words, or until he was older and asked about who his dad was. All that matter when Hunk was little was those warm hugs, fresh cookies and Mama’s love.

Barreling through a Galra supplies ship, laser fire flying around, Hunk imaged those arms. But no, the only thing that would be welcoming back would be a big pile of space goo and a sore body.

It kind of was a simple mission. Found a supply route and they decide to disrupt the whole thing and find out what they were shipping. They split up into two groups. Shiro would be leading the distraction with Keith and Lance in their Lions. He would cover Pidge while she did her hacking business inside the ship.

From the information Pidge gotten, they found that the ship was transporting raw quintessences. With the information downloaded, she thought it was a great idea to grab some before heading back. Hunk said it was a bad idea, that he didn’t feel it was a smart move.

But Pidge wasn’t one to listen to common sense. She thought that if they could take some of the quintessence and study it back on the Castle. That temptation of new information was all she needed to say to convince him to tag along. Though, she kept running down to the storage area anyway so Hunk had to follow anyway. Someone had to watch her back so she wouldn’t get hurt.

With the laser fire coming down on them, yeah Hunk knew that this was a bad idea. His back against the wall, using the corner as cover and returning fire. Pidge was more focus on the security door to the  than the threat to their well being.

 _“Hunk, where are you?”_ Shiro’s voice came in through the com-link.

“Almost done, just getting a tad pin down,” reported Hunk, firing his weapon at the drones. A few where knocked down but it seem whenever he took care of one, two more would take their place.

_“Hurry up, we cannot keep this forever.”_

“Gotcha,” Hunk said before turning back to Pidge, “Are you almost done-“

“In!”

“-yet…” he sighed.

Firing off a couple shots, the two Paladins moved into the room and were quick to shut the door behind them. The golden glow of the quintessence threw off the dark, gloomy and purpley feel of the Galra Empire. This whole thing gave Hunk a bad feeling, making the hairs on his arm stand up on end. His eyes trailed over the containers of the golden energy as he followed on after Pidge.

“We shouldn’t be here,” he said.

Pidge rolled her eyes as she took to stepping up to a large control panel and started to type away at it, “The door will hold up and this will only take a few ticks.”

Shuffling on his feet, Hunk only could hold tight to his Bayard and watch the door. They could still here the laser fire, see them hitting against the door to get in. It couldn’t last forever or for as long as Pidge think it could last. They will figure out to get around her hack and than they will be trap with only one way out.

“Pidge!”

“Stop breathing down my neck,” she hissed, using a claw machine to bring one of the quintessence container down and on to some kind alien platform in front of them. Ok, so drain some of the energy and bam they could get out of here?

“Hunk, grab it and I can-“

“Wait! You expect me to carry that all the way back to Yellow! While we are being shot at!?”

“Come on, it isn’t like you can’t carry it,” she pointed out, looking bored of the whole converstation already.

“Not the point! I can’t run and carry that at the same time! All those Galrans are ready to blast us to pieces!”

_“Hunk! Pidge! Where are you!”_

“Shiro, Hunk is being a baby about a little heavy-“

“I ain’t being a baby!”

_“Enough! You two get to your Lions. We’re done here.”_

There was no need to question Shiro when he uses that tone of voice.  Both turned away from the control panel and the quintessence only for the door to the room to be blasted open with a loud bang.

Things seem to go in slow motion as the Galrans fired on them. Hunk’s body moved on his own as took to pushing Pidge to the side. She couldn’t take hits like he could, he could shield her from most of it. Bayard in hand, he aimed to take a shot only for more firepower to come at him. The force was more than he thought they had, that he was sent flying up and over.

Crashing into the container of quintessence.

The liquid energy spill all over, the floor, the computer and all over him.

When it hit his skin, his mouth, that’s when the real pain started.

And the screaming. 


	2. Buttercup - #FAE03C

When Hunk toss her to the side, Pidge didn’t get a chance to protest. She didn’t need to be save, didn’t needed to be protective. The guys knew this but sometimes they had it in their thick skulls that they had to save someone. At least this wasn’t the only time Hunk done this.

It was still funny the one time Hunk actually grabbed Shiro. They were trying to escape a village that wanted to sacrifice them to their giant bird god than. Shiro tried to give them cover to allow them back to their Lions, but Hunk scooped him up. The Yellow Paladin had princess carry him the whole way.

That was the kind of a person Hunk was. She was sure his reasoning for tossing her aside was not because she was girl.

Or it better not be.

But her plan for rage and protest were wipe from her mind by the scattering of glass and the blood curdling scream.

Turning around, Pidge watched as Hunk convulsed on the ground. The pieces of the quintessence container and the liquid energy all around his body.

“Oh nononononono,” hissed Pidge. The Galrans didn’t take a moment pause as they were quick to take the moment of weakness. Grabbing her Bayard, she jumped to cover her fallen team mate.

The soldiers were as smart as a doorknob. Pidge kicked one into a chest and swipe her Bayard, letting loose the electricity at them. Watching the guards twitch from the shock was a beautiful thing.

Love the taser, just love it.

“Shiro, need some back-up here,” Pidge said. More Galra soldiers were coming in. There was no way she could carry Hunk and get these jerks off her back.

_“What happen?”_

“Hunk’s down,” said Pidge, “We’re pinned down and I can’t get him to the Lions.”

 _“I’m on my way!”_ Lance yelled over the comm.

 _“No, Lance we need you out here,”_ said Shiro, _“Keith, go and get them.”_

 _“What! No!”_ both Paladins cried out in protest.

 _“Not the time,”_ said Shiro in his commander tone, _“Keith is faster. Lance we need to keep these flyers away so your weapon is better. Now go!”_

No complains from either which Pidge was happy enough for. She had her hands tied up with fighting back the tides of Galrans down her throat. Why didn’t she listen to Hunk? He said it was a bad idea, that he didn’t like it. But how could they pass up the chance to take some of the quintessence that the Galra Empire had harvested. It could answer a lot of questions in their weapons and ships. Maybe they could figure out some kind of weakness.

If Hunk died because of her…

No! Don’t think of that! It was hard to not think dark thoughts as Hunk’s screams had stopped. God, here hoping he was out cold and not dead. Lance would have her head.

The moment the floor shifted and rocked under her feet followed by a roar. Keith had finally decided to make his entrance.  He tend to do that with swinging his sword around, sending the soldiers crashing to the ground.

“Took you long enough,” said Pidge.

“I took a wrong turn,” said Keith with a shrug, “Where’s Hunk?”

“Over here,” said Pidge, breathing in the moment of pause. The two Paladins dashed to their fallen comrade’s side.

Seeing his chest rise and fall, that clearly was the only positive now. Kneeling down next to Hunk, Pidge was fast to check over him. He wasn’t seizing anymore, but she could see smudges of quintessence all over his armor and skin. the most troubling was the quintessence around the mouth. There were bits of the liquid around the edge of his lips.

Did he shallow the stuff?!! Was it toxic to humans?!

Not to mention the growing amount of dark purple sploshes along his skin.

“It has to be some kind of chemical burn or reaction,” hissed Pidge, trying to get her panic down. Hunk had to be ok, he had to be.

“Coran will know,” said Keith. He reached down and started to lifted Hunk onto his shoulders. Pidge could only nod and pray.

That Hunk was going to be alright.

That he was fine, even with the purple spreading and making all sorts of strange noises. Was he growling?!

Yup! Totally fine!

Why didn't she believe that?


	3. Dixie - #D3882D

Seeing the Paladins bring in their fallen comrade, Coran could tell all wasn’t well. Everyone was shouting, raising their voices at each other. Lance followed after Keith, who was bring Hunk in. His rage showing as he declared this whole thing to be Pidge’s fault, that she would pay if Hunk died

The youngest Paladin was trying  to explain herself, her actions to the others. But even the Altean could tell the panic in her tone, that there was an edge of anxiety in her words. Shiro had taken to placing himself between the two, making sure that punches wouldn’t pulled. A possibility with how Lance looked like he was ready to lunge and fists clench at his side.

The Blue Paladins were best known for their emotions after all.

Keith didn’t say anything, silence and no remarks which seem strange. He always took to lashing out words with Lance. But now, he was quick to bring Hunk over.

“Lay him down,” said Coran, motioning to the table he brought up. Keith didn’t need to be told twice as he lifted the larger human onto the table. The two of them were quick to get the quintessence soaked armor off of him. It would be easier to identify what was going wrong with Hunk.

He needed to figure out what he could do, if the pods would be able to help Hunk. Human biology was more simple compared to their Altean biology. They weren't able to adapt to their environment as Allura and himself could. The healing pods might do more damage or think they are correcting something that didn’t need it.

Even more so with quintessence involved with the problem. The energy of the universe was a powerful thing and even he didn’t know how it would affect their human friends. But Coran had an tad inkling it shouldn't be causing this kind of reaction.

Hunk was still in front of him, moaning in pain. Both eyes and hands clenched tight as his body seem to be fighting off some kind of infection. Beads of sweat trail down his forehead, neck, every remaining patch of skin dripped in it.

Seeing the increasing areas of purple were unsettling. It was as the body no longer belong to Hunk, seeing his smooth human skin disappear under this new purple skin.

No, not skin. It was thicker, almost fur.

The shouts weren’t helping at all.

“Enough! Enough fighting!”

The raise voice of the princess brought the roars of the room down. Making her presence know, Allura walked through as no one dare speak up with the stern look painted on her face. With her by the medical table, the other Paladins followed suit. Each of them filled with their own emotions for their fallen friend.

“Coran, can you tell us anything?” asked Shiro

“I never seen someone react like this before,” said Coran. He brought up previous notes on Hunk’s medical scans, “He has an elevated heart rate and increase in his breathing. But this is normal when coming into contact with quintessence.”

“This isn’t normal!” shout Lance.

“Humans might have a different reaction,” explained Coran. He needed to keep everyone calm, “Quintessence is suppose to bring out one’s potential. It’s the energy of the universe after all.”

“The universe isn’t making my best friend into a purple monkey!!!”

“Lance, you need to calm down-“

“Calm down?! How can I?!”

“Coran can’t think with you screaming in his ear!”

“I’m not in his ear, Mullet!”

“Stop shouting at me!”

“I ain’t shouting!”

“Both of you shut up!”

Pidge’s attempts in getting Keith and Lance to tone it down was not working. The raising tones where causing Coran’s attention to drift away from his patient. It was times like this that he realized that most of the Paladins were still children. They were still growing into the fine adults he knew they could be. They were force to take up a war they knew nothing about until a half a dozen lunar cycles.

These new Paladins were strong, but still had a lot to learn.

And he had to make sure that they would continue to grow, learn and reach old age if he had anything to say about it.

No one else he cared about was going to die on his hand. He would find out what was going and-

And than Hunk started to scream. All shouts and yelling stop as everyone took steps away from the table. Coran was the only one that stood beside it. He had to figure out what was happening.

Hunk was writhing on the table, his screams sounded more like a wild beast in pain. Now, now his eyes were wide and open to the world.

And it what gave Coran a moment of pause, staring at Hunk’s new eyes. Those solid, unnerving yellow eyes that made him stop.

Never mind that the purple coloring had now cover every visible inch of the Hunk’s body. That his teeth had grew and became more like fangs that could tear off flesh.

It was those wide, glowing yellow eyes that were unforgettable.

“Hunk!?”

The room filled with raised voices as Coran was grab and tossed through the air. The landing wasn’t ideal as he crashed hard on the floor and rolled down the stairs. His quick reflexes had failed him. Jumping back onto his feet, it was good the Paladins were swift in their own actions where he had failed with his.

Both Keith and Lance jumped onto the Yellow Paladin’s back. Their combine weight held him down but would not last for long as Hunk thrashed around to get them off.

“Hunk, calm down! It’s me, your buddy Lance!” he yelled and tried to break through the feral rage.

Hunk’s respond was more snarls and growls as he lashed out at them. Grabbing at their arms, Hunk ripped Lance off faster and sent him flying while Keith held on tighter. It wasn’t by much as Hunk torn the Red Paladin off and send him crashing into Lance.

“Hunk, you need to calm down,” said Shiro. He moved himself between the savage form of Hunk to protect Allura. His face was full mixture of concern, panic and a complete lost of what to do. Using his hand to keep the princess behind him, his Galra arm lite up and held up in front of him.

Ready to strike at his friend if needed.

“I don’t want to hurt you, big guy” mumbled Shiro.

The plead fell on deaf ears. Hunk snarled and was ready to bring down his rage down on his leader if not for Pidge’s quick thinking. She moved herself behind the larger Paladin and pulled out her Bayard. With a buildup charge, she leaped and thrust it into Hunk’s back. Letting go, the electric flow through Hunk as he cried out from the surge of power ran through his body. His body was stun as the only thing Hunk could do was howl out in pain. As fast as it happen, it stop.

Hunk fell down on to his knees, no more snarls or any other noises as he looked completely out of it. His new eyes wide open, gleaming gold in the Castle’s lighting. All could see the change as Hunk slumped forward out cold.

No one moved, no one dare as they waited to see if he was unconscious. That he wasn't going to attack them again.

Lance was the first one to get up. He rushed over to Hunk’s side and flipped him over onto his back. Watching Lance looking him over, Coran moved over to help. This wasn’t normal, this whole thing was something he didn’t have experience in dealing with.

"What the quiznak was that?!" Lance demand, sharing out loud what everyone else was think.

What was going on?

 


	4. Gamboge - #E7A511

Lance wasn’t use to standing on the other side of the cyro-pods. Ashamed to say that he would be the one inside. Because he done something he would like to say was ‘heroic’ but everyone else would said was ‘stupid’. That was fine, Lance came to accept, something he knew to be the fact of life.

The others had more to give and all he could was protect them to get the job done, to save the universe.

To see Hunk, the best bub anyone could have ask for, inside of the cyro-pod it was not right.

What was worst was that Hunk didn’t even look like Hunk anymore.

He is Lance’s friend. He’s human, the best engineer the Garrison ever had and the Yellow Paladin of Voltron.

Hunk wasn’t a Garlan!

No amount of proof Coran shown on his fancy dandy computer would convince Lance of that.

Putting his hand on the glass, Lance stared at the purple fur face that belong to Hunk now. It was like looking at that Sendak jerk again. The fur lighter around Hunk’s face, almost lilac while a little darker where his hair was. Fangs were even poking out from under his lower lip.

That these new features prove Hunk wasn’t who he was.

So stupid, this whole thing was stupid.

When they were able to get Hunk’s unconscious body into the cryo-pod, Coran was able figure out what happen. After only a few moments of tension, the only answers they gotten was, Hunk was a Galran, or at least half a one now.

Using information they gotten from Sendak’s capture and the body of his minion, Coran was able to prove it. He pulled up the screens and shown in some kind of medical chart that was above Lance’s head. But if Coran said this, who was he to argue the point, even when right in his face.

The quintessence did do something to him. It altered Hunk’s DNA some how. This was Galra Empire, and they did have this quintessence so they did something to it. So when it fell on to Hunk, it cause a terrible reaction. Who knew that kind of freaky space stuff could happen to them out here?

All Lance wanted to know was how were they going to get Hunk back to normal. How was he going to reacted when he got out of the cyro-pod?

“Why are you still up?”

Turning his head, Lance faced with Keith in the doorway. The Red Paladin stood there with a towel wrapped around his neck, sweat across his brow and with Bayard in hand. Midnight training no doubt.

“What’s it to you?”

“You hadn’t left since we put him into there,” said Keith.

Lance shrug his shoulder, taken to leaning against the pod, “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Coran said he’s going to be in there until the morning,” said Keith, wiping away the sweat, “Go try and get some sleep.”

“I rather stay right here,” said Lance, not moving his spot.

Keith frown, stepping closer until he was next to Lance and the cyro-pod. His eyes fell on Hunk’s sleeping form and Lance couldn’t tell what he was thinking about. The Red Paladin was so hard to read and Lance felt like he was suppose to be some kind of a mind reader to deal with him.

At least, for him. Keith some how could get along with everyone else.

“We’re going to find out what happen,” said Keith, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance flinch and pulled away from Keith, “I can tell you what happen. It’s Pidge’s damn fault.”

“You cannot put all the blame on her,” said Keith, frowning, “Hunk didn’t have to follow her and-“

“Like Hunk would have left her alone. You know he wouldn’t,” sneered Lance, “Its was her fault he turned into some kind of Were-Galran!”

“We are going to fix-“

“How! Tell me damn how we are going to get Hunk back to normal?!” demand Lance, “Everyone said that the healing pods can do shit! Being some purple furry is suppose to be who Hunk is now. We cannot re-write his DNA.”

“Maybe if we get some of the other quintessence it could fix it?” suggested Keith. His stance seemed to be off, with how he was not looking at Lance now. His eyes were on the floor, rubbing his right hand roughly as if he was guilty of something. Where was that confidence from earlier? What would Keith feel guilty about?

The only one around here that should feel guilty of anything is Pidge. She better hope Hunk will be more forgiving that he is.

“Ha! The damn ‘energy of the universe’ cause this in the first place,” scoffed Lance, “I doubt it.”

“Maybe the refined purple quintessence? If the raw stuff did it, maybe the other kind will fix it?”

“Seriously! Using the stuff we know the Galran witches do their crazy magic on to make Hunk human again? When the pure quintessence did this in the first place? I don’t believe it.”

“It would be worth a try,” snapped Keith, finally looking up, “What else do we have to lose?”

“It isn’t about us! It’s Hunk’s life!” screamed Lance, trying to hold back tears, “God, how are we going to tell him? Sorry big guy, turns out you’re going to look like the most hated people for the rest of your life. Hope you’re cool with it.”

Slumping down to the ground, Lance held his face in his hand. This was too much, way too much. They had lives back home! How were Hunk’s family to react? The rest of the world? It isn’t like they would accept a savior of the universe looks like a purple people eater?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Lance looked up and started up at Keith. The Red Paladin while looked distant, his eyes were full of determination. Kind of strange the most emotional lacking of them was giving comfort but Lance took it.

“He still has us, we aren’t going to abandon him,” said Keith, “Whatever it takes, we will find out how to fix it. Believe me.”

There was so many reason he shouldn’t but Lance nodded his head, “Yeah, we will.”

 

* * *

 

_Papers were all lay out against the table. With pencil in hand, he scribbled out many names and faces along the lines. His tongue stuck out as he tried to make sure to spell everything right._

_“And what are you doing?”_

_“My family tree…”_

_The chair skidded open beside him as Mama sat down beside him, leaning over to see his work, “Oh?”_

_“Uh huh, Ms. Carrere has everyone making one in class,” he said, “We’re doing it for Family Day at school.”_

_“That’s sweet…I see Auntie’s lovely picture there.”_

_“Yup! I got everyone.”_

_“I can see that,” Mama cooed, kissing the top of his head, “Cannot wait to see it done.”_

_“Actually Mama…I need some help,” he said, the pencil moving between his cubby little fingers._

_“Oh? Do you need help to spell a name or-“_

_“What’s Daddy’s name…”_

_There were the faint touches of her fingers through his hair. Silence grip them both as he knew there wouldn’t be any answer to it. All Mama could do was wrap him up in the warmth of her body as they sat there._

“Shhhh, he’s waking up.”

The hiss of the lid of the cryo-pod awoke Hunk from the healing induce sleep he found himself in. His eyes flicker open to the sight of the team in front of him. Gripping the side, he stumbled his way forward.

“Whoa whoa, take it easy big guy,” said Lance. Keith and him rush to take either side of Hunk to help him up.

“W-What happen?”

Was it always so bright when coming out of the pod? He rarely used them as it was more likely Lance or Keith would, sometimes Shiro. So, his experiences with it were times he didn’t quite remember.

Why wasn’t anyone talking? Watching at the group, everyone looking at him as if he had an extra head. All these eyes on him made the whole situation feel more strange. That they were walking around him on broken glass. What had happened? Shiro looked like he wanted to leave, but kept himself grounded in his spot. Pidge didn’t look much better as she kept avoiding eye contact with him.

Lance wasn’t talking, he wasn’t saying anything. Why wasn’t he saying anything?

“Did you guys change the lighting in here? Its too bright,” he asked, blinking his eyes open. Licking his mouth, it felt like it had cotton balls in it.

Rubbing his tongue against his teeth, Hunk wince from a jolt of pain. Did he cut his tongue against his teeth?

“Hunk, we need to tell you something important so please remain calm,” said Allura, stepping up. Why was she talking like that? What's with the serious tone?

Oh God, was he dying?!

“W-W-What going on, guys?” he asked, finding his footing and moving away from Lance and Keith’s support. He reached up to touch his tongue on instinct to see if he was bleeding.

“When you got injured during the last mission-“

Whatever Allura was saying, Hunk didn't hear. He wasn’t paying attention to her, to anyone. How could he when he was staring at his hands and realize why everyone was quiet.

His hand was purple. His hands were furry and purple with claws and the blood was pink…not red, but pink.

Everyone was shouting by now as he whipped around, pushing Lance and Keith out of his way. Staring at his faint reflection in the healing pod’s clear lid. Even in the dim visible image, Hunk could see what had given everyone pause, why everyone was acting weird.

His eyes were dark brown, like his Mama’s. They were dark, like bitter chocolate.

They weren’t the freaking glowing yellow!?

His mouth dropped as Hunk took to grappling with his eyes. He pushed back to see what the hell had happen. His eyes, his whole eyes were solid yellow. No iris, no pupil, nothing that looked like a human eye.

It was too much as Hunk took in his new appearance. It was unnatural that his face was purple, covered with purple fur. His teeth weren’t human, they were fangs. Some even poked from his under his lip as Hunk open and close his mouth.

Pulling on his hair, his nice brown human hair, Hunk almost died. Near the hairline, he could make out the new growth was purple too. Than he started to pull at his nice new bat ears. They were not huge but still too big for him, and not human!

This wasn’t him! It couldn’t be him!!!

There was only one kind of person that looked like this, but he couldn’t be? He wasn’t-

“Hunk?” asked Lance. Feeling his hand on his shoulder, Hunk looked between his new reflection and Lance’s into the lid. That’s when this new reality hit.

“Oh God…”

Falling on his knees, Hunk covered his face and started to sob.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Got this finish just in time for Hunk's Birthday! Sweetness! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as things finally started to get more interesting. Plz share your thoughts.


	5. Copper Rust  - #955251

He's a monster.

One second he's human,  totally  normal. Now he looked like a monster, part of the Galra Empire machine. He look like one of those beasts that took to enslaving beings for eons like Shay and her family. That took pleasure in seeing poor souls fight to the death and not to mention torture.

Oh God, he wasn’t like that! He wasn’t a monster.

Hunk wrapped tight in his blanket, peering out into the darkness of his room. He hadn’t left in since he gotten out of the cryo-pod and it would be best for him to stay in here.

It would have been better to put him in one of stasis pods so he couldn’t hurt anyone.

He actually attacked his friends. He could have hurt someone. Ok, he didn’t remember what happen, but the others said so in their own way. With their looks, actions and Coran had let it slip out.

How could someone let it  just  slip out that someone became some kind of wild animal?! How could everyone act if it was no big deal?! He could have killed someone! Still could cause what if he went feral again? What if he cause more serious damage next time?

“Hunk! Hunk!!! Let us in!”

This was coming for a long time. Hunk knew he couldn’t keep himself locked up inside his room forever. He could try, oh he could try but not with Lance as a friend.

They would give him space to deal with this. It would shock anyone to see their whole appearance had change. But to change into their enemy had to be something else. Sure everyone said they were his friend, they were still a team

But did they see the look on Shiro’s face? It looked like he was having a hard time stomaching being in the same room as him. Pidge couldn’t even look at his face.

It would be better if they found another Yellow Paladin.  Maybe  one that wasn’t such a scary cat or didn’t look like their enemy.

“We let you mope around long enough! You hadn’t eaten for days! Or bathe!”

Right on that. Hunk could feel his stomach growl in protest. He might have keep some snacks around, but they could only last so long and he was a growing boy. Not to mention he could pick up his own ripped stench.

But it was safer for everyone that he stay in here.  Maybe  when everyone went to sleep than he could get something more to eat.

“Pidge, do your thing!”

“Right!”

Things happen in a blur. Throwing off the blanket, Hunk rush to keep his door close or at least attempt to block it. That was a failure as the door open fast and Hunk fell face first into the floor. Scrambling, he tried to crawl his way back into his room only for Lance and Keith to grab ahold of his legs.

“Not so fast! You're staying out here!” shouted Lance.

“Noooooo,” pleaded Hunk. It felt on deaf ears as the two Paladins dragged his furry behind away from the safety of his room. Fighting back was possible, he was physical stronger than both Keith and Lance. But that idea was throw out the window with his new claws scrapping against the floor.

He could hurt someone with those.

“You’re getting a bath, food and we’re going to have a long talk, mister,” lecture Lance. He never let go and still pulling Hunk down the hallway.

“And boy do you need it,” said Pidge, waving her hand in front of her face. “You smell like wet dog.”

“I don’t smell!”

“Bro, we could smell you standing outside your door.”

“Let me go!”

No one listen. They held on tight while Hunk continue to twist his legs to escape. He was going to change his lock when he got back and block the door.

Maybe  find another room in the massive side of the Castle.

Or  maybe  there was another option…

Either way Hunk right now didn’t have much of a choice as he's dragged into the showers.

Pidge stood outside of the boys’ shower area and watch as the other three disappeared inside. It was even on as Keith and Lance dragged into the downpouring water. Either of them not caring that their own clothes were getting wet. His whole body felt heavy, his new fur and clothes were soak through as all he could was flop around. Laying on his back, a bag of some kind of liquid inside of it.

“Ok, you get start scrubbing down,” said Lance, leaning door over Hunk’s face. No sign of amusement as the water dripped down his own face. “Coran said this stuff is good for all types of fuzz so get yourself all suds up.”

Standing up, Lance looked back with a smug look on his face. He  clearly  knowing he had won this round, “Keith here is going to make sure you do and get your clothes to the wash as well.”

Hunk open his mouth to protest only for Lance to put a finger onto his lips

“And after you’re clean, you’re going to eat what Pidge and I will find in the kitchen somehow,” said Lance.

Sitting under the water as some kind of wet cat and holding the bag of soap, Hunk could only watch Lance walk away. What could he say? What could he do? His mind was in a hurricane as he tried to get a grip of what had happen.

And why Coran would have soap for beings that had fur.

At feeling someone touch on the shoulder, Hunk whipped his head and looked up to Keith. The Red Paladin had a look of concern as he held his hand there. Wasn’t he disgusted? Shouldn’t he want to avoid being in the presence of someone that was suppose to be the enemy.

“Please,” said Keith, rubbing Hunk’s shoulder in a sign of warmth and friendship. “We been worry about you.”

“Wha-“

“Scrub well behind those ears and shout if you need help,” said Keith, flashing a rare smile.

Watching him leaving, Hunk reached up and touched his new ears. Yeah, they were going to be problem to clean….and his back…

Sighing, it would be to get started. First step, get out of his wet clothes.

  

* * *

 

 

Staring at the screen, Allura could feel her body become cold.

“Coran, are you sure about this?” she asked.

“I have ran through all our samples of the quintessence we had. The ones from the armor, flight suit and that was on Hunk himself,” explain Coran.

Allura nodded her head in understand while Shiro, who stood by her side, looked on in confusion. While everyone else had taken to getting Hunk out of his room and fed, they were going over his lab results. They needed to know what was in the quintessence, what the Galra Empire had done to it to cause such a reaction.

It was their only way to determine some kind of solution to get Hunk back to normal.

“And that is?” asked Shiro. He didn’t understand Altean writing and the few images on the display all look the same to him.

“That the quintessence is pure,” said Coran.

“So you mean it wasn’t use in some sort of experiments?” asked Shiro.

Coran nodded his head, “It was no doubt on its way to some type of refinery. So it wasn’t the cause of Hunk’s transformation but…”

Shiro didn’t like that but. Looking between the two dark looks of the Alteans, it couldn’t be good news. What had they discovered? Was it horrible news. The quintessence was their best method in getting Hunk back to normal. If it wasn’t the cause, how could they help the Yellow Paladin now?

Swiping at the screens, Coran took to pulling up some new files and images. Some were familiar to Shiro as they were nothing more than medical files. The two biggest images were what appeared to be strains of DNA. Anyone that took basic high school science would know that.

 “We hadn’t had reason to take a deep look into your fellow Paladin’s biology expect for yours’. That is only because of your time under the Galra’s control,” said Coran.

 Shiro nodded his head. It was a good idea as he rubbed his arm. What could have happened during the blank moments in his memories? The injures he could have gotten from the arena. What kind of space illness he could have gotten during this whole time? It was smart.

Coran nodded his head as he enlarge the image. While Allura seem to gotten stiff at this, Shiro only took a step closer.

“Tell me what you’re talking about?” asked Shiro, getting a bit tired of all these delays. What weren’t they telling him?

 “Hunk’s biology is  clearly  human by all appearances,” said Coran. He than started to motion towards two central pictures.

 “This was from the scan when you all first enter the Castle and this is the one from his latest trip to the pods."

 His eyes switch between the two images in front of him. It was easy to pick out what had to be the new scan as one had so much violet parts in the strain.

“And now if you over lay the old scan with the new scan for a more clear picture.”

Seeing the two strains over one another, Shiro didn’t get it. What was Coran trying to say? What had Allura on edge for. Staring at it a bit longer, it finally dawn on him.

“There are some parts that are the same on both…” he said.

“Yes,” said Coran with a nod of his head, taking this whole thing quite serious. He turned back around and started to bring up some more images as if to prove his point.

What his point was, Shiro didn’t know. He was also scared to know.

 “The similar areas of Hunk’s biology scans can explain so much,” said Coran. “It so clear with his physical abilities could match even your own Galra arm. That his instincts with not only food but with situations as well-“

“Coran, what are you saying?” interrupt Shiro.

 “What I’m saying is the areas that are similar because of Hunk’s parentage,” said Coran.

 Taking a deep breath, the elder Altean continue to speak, “It tells us that his mother is human. It also says that his father is clearly-“

 “Galran,” said Shiro, feeling his mouth hang open.

 No, how was it even possible?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoy Season Two?
> 
> I think it is enjoyable in the long run. Mostly cause they are going for a long haul and no doubt they will do more with the other guys next season.
> 
> And Space Mall...have to love Space Mall
> 
> As well! Look! The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn) has drew out a scene from the last chapter! Check it out here! http://s13.photobucket.com/user/Hazgarn/media/Fan%20Art/Complimentary%20Colors_zpsswfpaj6y.png.html


	6. Muted Lime - #D6CE7B

Pidge could understand a lot of things, faster than a lot of people could. She could reprogram a Galra drone to do her bidding. Heck all the technology she had came across fell at her feet most of the time. When face with a problem, there wasn’t a solution that Pidge couldn’t come up with.

So why couldn’t the kitchen appliances bow down to her mechanical superiority!

“This still doesn’t taste like the stuff Hunk likes,” said Lance, licking off the pale pink glop that was on his face.

“I don’t understand!” she shouted. Pidge used a towel to get the goo out off her face and hair, “I followed all the steps, the recipe and it still blew up in my face.”

“Literality.”

Lance wince as Pidge slapped the back of his head with her towel. He deserves it for that comment. Still, the whole thing did blow up and now they had a mess of the kitchen. This plan in making Hunk something he love to eat was going down the space drain. It wasn’t how she plan it. She wanted to make something the big lug would love.  Maybe  he would start to get back to normal? 

That is why she was aboard with Lance’s idea to ambush Hunk to get him out. He shouldn’t be locking himself away from everyone, acting like some kind of prisoner. It wasn’t fair, not one bit. Why did Hunk have to suffer when it was all her fault.

Lance’s threats and blame was still in her head. All his shouting that it was her fault, that she had to pay for her mistake.

Getting goo cover was worth it if Hunk could smile again.

“How about I clean up and you ask Coran on the translation?” offer Lance, “You might have screw up on word or something?”

Frowning and looking down at the Altean written recipe, Pidge hated to admit defeat. While she could understand most of the Altean language, she could had made a mistake. It being a recipe, there was measurements to deal with. There could be like teaspoons and tablespoons, t's and T's. She could never catch on which is which. It was still chemistry! Science and her were tight! Why wouldn’t it work?

Maybe  she did miss something in her translation? Biting back her tongue of some smart aleck comment, Pidge nodded her head. 

“Fine,” she sighed, still using the towel to get the stuff out of her hair. It she let it sit too long, it would get dry than it would be a nightmare to get out. “But don’t screw around.”

“What? How dare you think so lowly of me.”

Pidge rolled her eyes before leaving the mess in Lance’s hand. He might be an idiot, but at least he was an idiot she could depend on. He wouldn’t screw around with what they are doing. They needed to show Hunk that they cared, that he was still part of the team.

Removing the goo from her hair, she hoped Coran  was done  talking with Shiro and Allura. Shiro couldn’t join them on their ambush because of this meeting. What it was about, Pidge could only guess what. She had a couple good ideas in her mind. One was either some plan dealing with Zarkon and the other about Hunk. 

Her money on Hunk.

Either way, they been talking for over an varga and had to  be done by  now. Looking around the medical area and the lounge, the three of them were no where to  be found  . That only left the main deck. Sighing, she hoped that Hunk was taking his time or Keith was stalling him. Hell,  maybe  Lance was trying his hand in the kitchen. This whole operation was time well enough so Hunk couldn’t pause or have a moment to runway. 

Maybe  they could have a moment of privacy and she could say sorry for the whole situations she got Hunk into. 

That she wasn’t going to rest until they got back to his human self.

That he wasn’t some kind of Galra monster.

“-saying that Hunk is Galran?”

With her hand on the doorway into the command deck, Pidge stop mid-step at Shiro’s tone of voice. How he sounded wrong, that there was hostility in his voice. Given what he had said, she felt her own mind trying to make the connection. Leaning against the wall outside of the door, she continue to pick up the discussion.

“As strange as it is,” said Coran's voice, “The results don’t lie. On his father’s side, there is a strong Galra genetic factor.”

“And that explains the whole transformation?” asked Shiro.

Pidge wished she could see what the hell they were looking at. But that would expose her and they would stop talking. She could always hack her way into the information later to show Lance and Keith.

Like hell she could show Hunk until she understood that was going on. He would have a heart attack if this was true, that he was actually part Galran.

“Yes! Quite! Quintessence is energy, power.  Normally  , we use the crystals of quintessence to power space crafts. It is still the pure energy is a life force of the universe. Each planet and being has their special energy, their soul,” said Coran. 

“We know that,” said Allura. Her tone even worst than Shiro’s, devoid of emotion that send a chill down Pidge’s spine. “What does that have to do with Hunk and his true heritage?”

Why did she sound like she ate something bitter?

“Both his human and Galra genetics were almost in co-dominates. He had his appearance of being human, but he had above human strength and endurance,” said Coran. Pidge could hear the pause before Coran continued.

“When Hunk swallowed with the quintessence, a chain reaction started. It allowed the Galra part of Hunk to become dominated, over coming the human half.”

Covering her mouth, Pidge couldn’t trust herself to not say something now. Slumping down to the floor, needing to stop herself from doing anything. She shouldn’t be hearing this, being allow to know any of this. All the pieces were being connected in her brain, which she couldn’t help herself.

She didn’t need to hear Coran say it to know what was going to happen.

They weren’t going to get Hunk back to normal. The quintessence enhanced something that was already a part of him. How could they remove something that was there from the start?

What were they going to tell Hunk? It would break him.

“Shiro, how well do you know Hunk?”

“What?” asked Shiro and Pidge (though in her head) at the same time.

Turning her head around the corner, Pidge stared at the trio inside. Coran was standing next to the screen filled with data while Shiro stood beside to him. His face was toward her but didn’t seem to notice his fellow Paladin. He by the shock appearance was more focus on Allura. The princess stood there with her back to Pidge and arms cross over her chest. She could only image the serious look on the princess's face having seen it a hundred times before.

That was when they screw up in training or if a mission turn sour.

But for something like this?

“Princess, I don’t think-“

“Coran please,” said Allura, striking the argument down, “Tell us what you know about him, Shiro?”

“I-I-I-I cannot say I know him very well,” said Shiro, “Met him when I crash back on Earth but-“

“So could you say that-“

“Princess, I can tell where this is going,” said Shiro. The confusion disappeared with a serious stance and tone of voice, “If you are asking if we can trust Hunk, we can. We have for this whole time. He  was chosen by  the Yellow Lion.” 

“That was before we found out the truth.”

“Are you being serious? You can’t believe that for a second than Hunk isn’t Hunk anymore?”

“I don’t know what to think. Who can I trust now with this new information? One of my Paladins is the enemy!”

“That isn’t true!”

“Oh, can you prove it? You don’t know him, Shiro,” said Allura, venom in her tone, “You cannot say for sure that you  really  know who he is. How far does the Galra Empire reach? It has been over 10,000 years. You might think your world has escape their reach but what if it hadn’t? That they had already their claws in it?” 

“You are being unreasonable, Allura. We been through too much-“

“-That you cannot see one of our own betraying us? It happens Shiro I hate tell you. Those you think are your allies can turn around and destroy your life the next day.”

This should be where Shiro tells Allura to stuff it. That she has to be an idiot to think like that about Hunk. The guy that bakes them cookies, warm hugs and kind words. The guy was so nice it should be a crime. Hell, he was able to put up with Lance so that should give him some kind of sainthood.

Yup, Shiro tell her to take her paranoid and eat it.

Like right now…

Pidge waited a few ticks but there was nothing. Shiro stood there, fists clenched at his side but not saying anything. In fact, he didn’t look upset, more defeated.

Why wasn’t he saying anything?!

Standing up, Pidge gripped the edge of the doorway. How dare they! Her small body was about to burst from the fury that burn inside. The rage driven at the very idea that they would think that Hunk would turn his back to them. He rally them to save Shay and her people! He always sided with Shiro on plans!

Hell he busted Allura out when she was capture!

How dare she think Hunk would back-stab them!

But seeing Coran’s eyes falling on her, Pidge stopped mid-step. The adviser stood there with a stern look that made him appear wore out, older than he was. Not at all the lovable uncle they have come to known of. Shiro and Allura failed to see her as they were focus on each other. Coran  merely  cough to catch their attention which allow Pidge to drift back into her hiding spot. 

“I believe  this isn’t the time to discuss such issues. Our concern should be telling the others what we discovered and our next move. Everyone should  be involved  in this.” 

That was Pidge’s cue to get back, to get back to the others and let Lance and Keith know.

She turned tail and rushed back to the kitchen. She had to let them know.

Before Hunk knew.


	7. Violet Storm - # 5F65A2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance and Pidge tighten their bonds, Allura needed to chill and Hunk is one jenga piece from a break down

He might not be the culinary genius that is Hunk, but Lance like to think of himself of a pretty good cook. Feeding younger siblings while the folks are working, you have to learn the skill.

That and any mistakes you make, your siblings will pounce on you and never let you forget them.

Like the burnt non-melted grilled cheese sandwiches.

How was that even possible?

Dipping his finger in and scooping it a sample out, Lance plopped it into his mouth. Not horrible, but not up there in a wow taste. Pouting, he was hoping for that pop in his mouth. He was hoping to feel a spark. There wasn’t any of that but at least this was edible. With a shrug in the shoulder, Lance poured the batter into the pan and put it into the oven.

At least Altean ovens were much faster than the one back home.

“There, now have to wait.”

Leaning against the counter, Lance started to play the waiting game. Should have brought something to read to play with. It was much too quiet in here without anyone around for his taste. should be here fast enough so they could dig in.

Hearing the fast thuds of footsteps outside the kitchen, Lance looked to see Pidge at the doorway. She seem to be in a panic about something with the wide eyes and heavy breathing. Wherever she came from, she ran all the way here.

“Pidg-“

She ran straight at him. Grabbing him by the arms, she started to shake him with a lot more force than Lance thought she was possible of doing.

“We need to stop Allura!”

Ok what!

“What are you talking about?” asked Lance, finally forcing Pidge off of him. “What do you mean stop Allura??”

“I overheard her talking to Coran and Shiro about what we can do to help Hunk and…”

“And what? What did they say?”

“Nothing, there's nothing we can do,” said Pidge. She look more like a guilty child that stole the last cookie than the terrify girl that had rushed in. That is when the fury expression took over, “And the princess is going to kick Hunk because of it!”

His brain wasn’t processing it. Lance force to picked together what she was trying to say, but there was nothing connecting. What issues did Allura have with all this? There was no way in hell anyone would be kicking anyone out. They would have tossed him a long time ago if they did.

“What do you mean? Pidge you ain’t making sense.”

“His dad is a Galran.”

“…What…” said Lance, mouth dropped open and his blood run cold. No, that couldn’t be true. That was a bold face lie. But having Pidge looking him straight dead on with that sober look pasted on…

No, she wouldn’t lie about this

“Tell me everything.” 

 

* * *

 

Bathing was a whole new experience once Hunk finally allowed himself the chance to relax. He did feel more heavy as the water was absorb into his fur and to took forever to even feel clean. Not to mention he felt like a  totally  suds ball when using soap. 

His arms were completely lather up with ease, but getting rid of it was the hard part. He used one hand to scrubbed away the bubbles, only for them to build up on his other hand. Got a tad annoying after awhile. But he managed to get it all off and Hunk did feel better. Even when he wrapped himself in the large yellow, clean bathrobe. All he needed was for Keith to hand his clothes back and he would feel normal.

For  all of  ten ticks he did feel that. Until he saw his reflection. It showed him that he would never be normal again. 

It been awhile since he last saw his reflection, ever since he gotten out of the pod. Locking himself in his room, Hunk had avoid looking into any reflected surface. In a metal ship, it was hard to ignored the purple mass he became.

It wasn’t fair.

How could he go home looking like this? How could he be a Paladin now? No one would want him near them. They would be scare of him. It would only be a matter of time before even his friends wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of him anymore.

He hadn’t been able to get a good night sleep because of it. His attempts were always filled with the most horrible nightmares. Each one was worst than the last. There was one with his Mama screaming at he wasn’t her son, that he was a monster.

Than there was one were his friends were tossing him aside, holding out their Bayards and ready to fight. To see their hate, their thirst to be rid of him it felt real.

There was one where Yellow Lion had his shields up and wouldn’t let them down. He wouldn’t let Hunk inside no matter how much he bashed against the shield. He couldn’t feel the connection with Yellow at all.

But the worst, the worst nightmare was the one that scared him the most.

_He stood in the middle of a battlefield. Fires burning with the smoke floating into the air as Hunk took a few steps. Bodies, the field was cover with bodies. He could smell the death._

_Made him want to throw up._

_Walking forward, his stop when his foot smack into something. Looking down at what he kicked, Hunk felt his heart stop._

_There on the ground lied Pidge. Her body was completely devoid of life, of that huge spark of energy that she had was gone. For a moment, it didn’t even look like her being so still on the ground. If not for her wearing the paladin armor Hunk would have known. Hard to even tell if it was with the amount of blood smeared across it._

_Panicking, Hunk back up and tripped over something and crashed hard to the ground. Struggling to get up, He found himself face to face with Lance. His empty eyes staring back at him, an expression of shock frozen on to his face._

_'Nononononononono,' he stammered. No, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance. Reaching out, Hunk stopped as he stared at his hand._

_His clawed, purple hands covered in the blood._

_But the true fear came when Hunk realize what had happen. Scanning around, he saw he was surround by the mangle bodies of his friends. Not only Pidge and Lance, but Keith…Shiro…Allura and Coran. None of them moving and he could see slash marks as if an wild animal had gotten them._

_And he was that animal._

_Jolting up, he had to get out of here. This wasn’t him! He wasn’t like this! Rubbing his hands to remove the blood, he realized what he was wearing._

_It wasn’t his clothes nor his Paladin armor. No, it was grey armor that he had seen dozens of times before. But it was on the Galra soldiers and he shouldn’t be wearing it. Why did he have it on!?_

_'Your true colors are showing now, becoming a true Galra solider.'_

_It felt like someone had dumped tons of ice cold water as he didn’t want to turn around. But Hunk twisted his head around and stared at the huge form that was the Galra Emperor._

_Zarkon…_

_Hunk couldn’t speak, staring at the smirking form of the Emperor above him. The sinister smile as the Galra overlord looked quite please. That he knew it was Hunk that murdered his friends in cold blood._

_And all he could was scream._

That was a nightmare Hunk couldn’t recover from. He  barely  had gotten any sleep since than. 

Now, he stared at his new reflection, hating it.

Hating himself.

The tears started to stream down his face again and Hunk couldn’t stop it. Gulping back the air as he sobbed. Hunk’s vision blur as the tears filled his eyes and his body couldn’t stand on his two feet. Falling onto his knees, Hunk laid his forehead against the wall. He allow another bout of bawling to overcome him.

Why did this have to happen to him?

“It’s not fair, no fair,” Hunk sobbed out, bashing his fist against the wall.

“…Hunk…”

Looking up from the floor, Hunk felt his furry cheeks heat up from embarrassment. The Red Paladin stood there with a few towels in hand as he stared down at Hunk. No doubt he looked pathetic. How many times does one guy have to cry?

“Sorry, sorry,  just  slipped,” stammer Hunk. He struggled to get back onto his feet and wiped away the tears, “Stupid fur is slippery you know an-“ 

His sentence cut off with Keith tossing a towel on top of his head. Blinking in surprise, Hunk watched Keith take a step closer to place a hand on his shoulder. Never taking his eyes off of him.

“It’s going to be ok.”

“Wha? I-“

“You don’t have to put on strong front for me, for us,” said Keith, with all seriousness.

“But I’m not trying to. I’m fine,  really  ! You don’t have to worry about me.” 

With that deadpan stare, Hunk knew that Keith didn’t believe him for one second.

“Just  know we all have your back, that we are going to figure this out,” said Keith. 

Oh goodness, he could feel the tears starting to return. Hunk sniffed as he tried to hold them back. He needed to be strong, couldn’t break down and cry again.

“But what if we can’t…what if I look like this forever? Everyone hates the Galra, and now I look like one of them! What if no one wants to work with us cause-“

“Than they are idiots,” said Keith, holding his grip firm on Hunk’s arm but not enough to harm him.

“Someone would have to be blind, deaf, and an idiot to think you were with the Empire. You care too much about people to want to harm them.”

“But wha-“

The tears started to stream again, not cause of stress or anger. More for the true strength of the friendship he now felt. Keith and him hadn’t known each other back at the Garrison. To have his support, to know that Keith had his back, it met more than the other could know. He moved and scooped him up in a huge hug.

Keith seem to be throw off being lift up from the ground by Hunk’s hug. Blinking, he didn’t move as Hunk continue to hug and sob into the Red Paladin’s chest. Not use to the physical affection, he allowed Hunk to continue. All he could do was reach up and gentle pat his arm where he could reach.

_“Everyone! Could we all gather in the lounge area for an important meeting.”_

"Ah...we should get to that..."

"Hmmmm."

"And you should get change."

"Oh! Right."

  

* * *

 

As much as Allura hated to admitted it, she might have over reacted on the news on Hunk’s heritage. Walking down the hallway to the lounge allowed her to put her thoughts in perspective. It was Coran’s suggestion to allow her to clear her head before talking with the others and he was right for it.

Shiro was right in pointing out that Hunk  was chosen  as a Paladin, no less the pilot to the Yellow Lion. If he was some sort of spy of the Galra Empire, than would one Lion allow such a being to be his pilot. She allowed her anger for Zarkon and the destruction of her world and people to blind her for a moment in time. 

And it was fury that she shouldn’t have allowed to emerge to begin with. She had to calm, keep her mind ready for any and all events that could occur.

Who was she to judge someone base on where they came from and who their parents were? All her Paladins came from the edge of the universe. They could have  been thought  of backwater aliens that didn’t know anything. Their home world had  barely  explored beyond their own star systems after all. 

No, she shouldn’t have judge Hunk so  harshly  without talking to him. Given his reaction to the events, it felt like he didn't know. He was one of the most honest of her Paladins and she should trust him. 

She shouldn’t force Shiro or the others to question that trust.

If they couldn’t trust one another, how would they form Voltron to defeat their true enemy?

Not one she created because of her own hate, her own prejudices.

Walking into the lounge, Allura noticed she was the last one to arrive. She could feel pressure upon her entrance into the lounge. Both Coran and Shiro were standing while the rest of the Paladins were sitting down on the couches. Pidge and Lance sat on the edge of the group while Keith and Hunk took the middle.

While Hunk looked completely uncomfortable, Keith kept his neutral appearance. He leaned against his fellow Paladin’s left shoulder. It was Pidge and Lance that cause her worry. Both Paladins’ faces scream distrust and fury as they right glared at her. Pidge taken sitting on the left of the couch. Her arm crossed and had cross her legs onto the couch. Lance, could looked relax as he leaned on Hunk’s other side but his eyes…his eyes weren’t friendly ones she came to know.

What had happened here?

“Excellent! Now that everyone has gather, we can get started,” said Coran, clapping his hands together.

“You guys have news? You can turn me back to normal?” asked Hunk. His new ears perk up with hope, his whole face brighten and Allura felt crush that she couldn’t promise him that. That there was no going back for him.

Avoiding the ice-cold stares given at her, Allura took to sitting down. Folding her hands over onto her lap, she took a breath and prepare for the worst to happen.

“Hunk, we have gone through everything and I’m afraid it isn’t good news,” she said.

Those ears dropped as the hope drained from Hunk’s face, “Oh…”

“We aren’t going to be able to turn you back to your human self but not for the reasons we original thought of,” said Allura.

Hunk and Keith seem to tense a bit of what she could be hinting to. It was more of the others, how lack they seem to be. It was as if they already knew what she was going to say before she was going to say it.

“The Quintessence that cause this wasn't tainted by the Galrans. You transform by it because of something…something inside of you.”

Someone could drop a pin and all would hear it at that moment in time. Hunk had an expression of shock and disbelief, frozen. His hands clenching  tightly  onto his pants, his new claws ripping at the fabric. Everyone looked as  equally  tense, waiting to see what the Yellow Paladin would do. Within a few ticks without a reaction, Allura continue to speak. 

“Hunk, you have Galra in your blood.”

“NO!”

Standing up now, Hunk held himself in mixed emotions. Pacing on his feet, and his hands moved around as he  clearly  didn’t know how to handle himself. 

“Y-Y-You’re lying! My Mama isn’t some kind of alien and-“

“And your father?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” asked Hunk,  basically  on the verge of hysteria. 

“We found that these genes were on your patriarchal side,” explain Coran. “We ran these tests over and over and the findings never change. Whoever your father is, he's part Galra”

“Oh my god!!!”

“Hunk,  maybe  it’s best if you sit back and calm down,” said Lance. Whatever feeling he and Pidge against her were gone. replacing them for concern for their friend. Which was a good point as Hunk looked like he was a tick from a panic attack. 

“Calm down! Calm down! How can I?  Basically  I found out my dad is an alien” Hunk roared.

Hunk didn’t even notice everyone flinch at his raised tone. He  merely  took to pacing now, rubbing his face with his hands and trying to get a grip of what he  was told  . Allura couldn’t image what was going through his head right now. 

“This explains so much, why Mama never told me his name or why she always seemed to close up when I brought him up! Who would want to talk about the fact they had an alien kid!”

Than it appeared all color left his face, staring up at the ceiling. Falling backwards and crashing onto the couch. Everyone crying out in surprise and concern as they gather around. They took to voicing their questions of his well being all at once. Hunk took to shaking his head, not giving their words attention. All the while he was  heavily  breathing in quick successions. 

“Mama…Oh Mama, what happen…”


	8. Begonia Pink - #E89ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking cookies and dealing with intruders while having a break down, all in the life of a Paladin of Voltron.

Whenever something at school, with the neighbour kids or anything got him upset or depress, baking always help perk him up. The motions of following a recipe, carefully measuring out everything and mix them together. Beating eggs was a great way to get out any aggression.

The many great pavolva he made were proof.

One would think kneading bread, but the issue would be you cannot over work the bread as that would ruin the gluten.

But the final result of whatever Hunk made, when the smell of fresh bake goods or the sweet sugars hit his nose, he calm down and felt ten times better than when he first started.

The issue now was trying to figure out Atlean recipes, what stuff in the kitchen he could use and trying to not break his teeth on his baking results.

Pulling out a tray of what were his attempts for cookies, he place them on the counter to cool. Sighing, he was starting to become more use to his new body. Every one of his senses seem to become ten times better. Everything seem to smell more, he could pick up footsteps better and everyone had their own smell.

Like the incoming quick steps and the smells of sea air and movie popcorn.

“Hi Lance,” said Hunk, not bothering to turn around to look to see if he was right.

“Bro, you really need to stop that,” laugh Lance as he skidded into a seat at the counter. “I swear its freaky how you just know I’m here without looking.”

Hunk couldn’t help but laugh as he removed the oven mitts. “Sorry, just can’t help it I guess.”

“Still niffy though,” said Lance as he reached over and bit into the cookies. “Oh! Oatmeal.”

“Yeah, found some these seeds that ground up to get the right texture. I’m thinking I could make us some nice oatmeal with some of the fruit the Olkari gave us for breakfast.”

Munching on his cookie, Lance reach over and picked up another. “I have to admit, eating been a whole lot better since…well…”

Hunk knew what Lance met. How could he not know? With his new nose and tongue, he could pick up what food they found would work together a lot better. His little journal of experiments was starting to fill up the last little while. Plus everyone seem to enjoy his cooking a lot more.

There wasn’t a time when he was in the kitchen that someone hadn’t popped in and taste tested his latest creation.

Well, not everyone.

He hadn’t seen much of Allura and Shiro much lately. He didn’t need to be a detective to figure out why.

“So…how is everything going with…”

“Being Galra?” asked Hunk.

Lance bite his lip while rubbing his head. “Well, yeah. Its been like a week and well I’m just worry about you.”

Patting his buddy on the shoulder, Hunk flashed him a smile while he picked up his dishes and started to clean. At least as best a smile he could with his teeth without looking threatening. “Thanks bubby. I mean, there isn’t much I can do about it but get use to it, right?”

Which was true. They wouldn’t be able to turn him back cause how? He wasn’t really human in the first place, this was part of himself was already inside. He had seen the scans and results for himself when calm down enough to see reason. Coran was very nice about it, just having the two of them going over the scans. The older Altean was strangely soft about the whole process and not at all excitable. Not that Hunk needed that, he would rather have quiet to deal with the information. So, it was nice and how he took to answer all his questions which there was quite a few.

But he couldn’t answer the most important ones.  

How did the Galra get to Earth?

How did Mama met one?

Did his father…

That was a dark thought Hunk didn’t want to dwell much. That his mother was taken advantage of. It seemed so impossible because Mama always talked with so much love about his father when he asked. Not much, but she would smile and talk about how much of a gift he was to her.

So, Hunk force himself to get back to his normal routine, doing all the stuff he had done before, that he could feel like himself again.

Even though in his room by himself, he would sob or force himself to try and look like a human again.

If Allura and Coran could shift their forms, maybe he could do?

So far, it wasn’t.

And he really didn’t want to bother the others with his issues. They didn’t need to deal with him anymore than they already have been. Besides, they been doing so much more. There was Zarkon’s forces hunting them down.

There were barely any moments to rest. The tension was building in the Castle and Hunk knew he wasn’t makings things better.

Maybe he should just leave.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t important compared to the others. He wasn’t a fighter like Keith or Shiro. He might be smart, but Pidge was smarter than him for sure. Their trip to meet the Olkari prove that and she held such a love for technology that he could never understand. He admires it, but didn’t hold her passion. Than Lance, goodness that boy was a jack of all trades in battle and he had a thirst to keep on improving.

Not to mention he was such a people person. He might flirt like crazy, but it help break the ice.

What could Hunk do? Cook.

“How about we grab up these cookies and get Pidge and Keith to watch some of those Altean movies?” suggested Lance as he finished his third one.

“I…I don’t know, I still have a lot of clean up here and-“

“Come on! You been only in the kitchen, your room or wherever Coran needs you to tinker with. Hang with us, please.” said Lance, pouting and trying to give Hunk his good old puppy eyes.

Nope, nope going to fall for it.

Lucky he didn’t need to give an answer. The ship’s alarm system had chosen that moment to go off. The loud blaring and the flashing red was enough of a surprise for Hunk almost to drop the bowls he was cleaning.

_“Attention! Paladins gear up! Intruder detected!”_ Coran’s voices sounded over the com systems.

Well duty calls.

 

* * *

 

Holding tight to his Bayard, Lance kept an eye out as he stroll down the hallway. This was completely ridiculous. They needed to give the whole security system some kind of update or rehaul the whole thing. They had way too many issues with this place but given that it was over 10,000 years old, should he be surprise by the issues.

No, he shouldn’t be at all.

But he didn’t like the idea of splitting up like this. Each of them covering a different area that the intruder had been detected in, in the lower areas.

What kind of person would think it would be a great idea to sneak into the Castle?

It could be anyone. Maybe some kind of space pirate? Thieves? But there was only one possibility that was most likely true.

Galra.

Turning the corner, Lance blinked as at first he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him again. That the shadows were playing with him. Given the lighting of the Castle and the crystal poisoning it was possible. But no, the shadow moved and he came face to face with three glowing three orbs. Build figure with a hood didn’t help but give the whole freaky feeling.

Unknown being, clearly armed. Yup. This had to be the intruder.

 “Hold it right there, buddy,” Lance demand, holding up his Bayard rifle and ready to fire.

The intruder didn’t say anything. In fact, they pause there for a moment before he charged. Cannot say that Lance didn’t warn them. His trigger finger took to firing away. They would have shot if not for the speed the intruder was going. They kept moving faster than Lance could land a shot.

Before he knew it, the intruder stood in front of him for a moment. Lance gulp back and ready to fire as those three orbs stared down at him.

But no, the intruder pushed him aside and continue back down the hallway. Biting back the curse, Lance took to returning firing once more.

“Guys, I found our trespasser! Keep your eyes out cause I’m going after them,” reported Lance as he started to run.

_“I see them!”_ Pidge’s voice came through the comm.

Picking up the pace and turning the corner, Lance caught up and watch as Pidge being dragged down the hallway. The intruder held right to her grapple as they continue to run through the hallway like a bat out of hell.

“Shoot them!” cried Pidge.

Smart idea, if Pidge wasn’t being swung around and while he was an awesome shot, he still could hit her. He fired off a couple shots but only when he was sure she wasn’t going to get hit.

Still didn’t hit the trespasser.

God damn! Could he stand still for a sec!

Nope as he continued to run. Running down full speed with Pidge hanging on for dear life. Lance kept on the pace as he tried to think how could they slow them down. Maybe he could grab Pidge and their combine weight?

That is until Hunk appeared from nowhere.

How in hell did Hunk get so fast?

Why wasn’t he wearing helmet!?

No, no! Not the time for questions!

The Yellow Paladin slammed himself right into the intruder and both of them into the wall. Something like that would have slow a normal person. Wouldn’t be surprise if there was no an indentation in the wall. At least, it should have. Scooping up Pidge off the ground, the intruder took to grabbing a hold of Hunk’s arm.

That creepy mask looked up and stared up at Hunk. It a second, a pure second of no moment as it seem the Paladin and intruder stared at one another. At least, until they took to flipping himself upwards. Using Hunk’s weight as support, they flew upwards and over. They landed a kick to the back of Hunk’s head with enough force to crash him back into the wall.

“Hunk!” cried Lance, rushing to his friend’s side as the intruder started down another hallway.

“I’m ok, just go,” urge Hunk. He was struggling himself back up, his hand covering his nose as if holding back blood.

Well, if he said he was ok, the two Paladins nodded and headed down the hallway. They couldn’t let whoever busted into the Castle get away. How knows who they gotten in, how many was here and if they had done anything to the Castle?

All questions they would have answer as the two turned the corner and spotted Keith and Shiro finally taking down the intruder. It was amazing to watch as the two Paladins deliver their movies with such grace and speed. Too bad that the intruder seem to be more skill as he was able to keep up with each kick and punch traded between Shiro and Keith.

It was a dance, a dance to the death.

Even more when Shiro activated his hand and held it up to the intruder’s throat.

Once more they pause, not daring to move. A prefect moment for Keith to kick them in the knee, forcing them down to the ground.

“Now, lets see who’s behind this mask,” hissed Keith, ripping the hood down.

Everything seem to be some kind of tech out in space. Lance blink in surprise as the mask itself flicker on and off before revealing who was causing them all the trouble.

With the pointed ears, purple smooth skin and the glowing yellow eyes.

Galra

Of course, this is the moment when Allura appeared. Upon seeing the Galran, clearly not fighting back anymore and capture, she storm up and lifted them up by the scruff of the neck. One would have to be blind not to notice the princess’s steel mask fade and clearly pissed off.

“I will not allow more of your kind invade the Castle! Not again!” demand Allura, slamming the prisoner against the wall.

Shiro and Keith took to upon themselves to struggle to remove Allura off the Galra intruder. Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong the princess could be as the two Paladins took to trying to pull her off of him. Shouts between everyone of what to do and the actions they needed to take.

There were even more disagreements bursting from Allura over their lack of dealing with their new prisoner. Finally off, Allura glared at Shiro and how Keith took a hold of the Galran, getting him back onto his feet.

“I want him in the cells in order to question him. I don’t want anymore Galran having free range in our home,” she demanded before turning away and taking her leave of them.

The four Paladins exchanged looks. Could they really go against her? Allura did have a point of making sure their prisoner was secure in their holdings. They couldn’t allow the same events of Sendak and the crystal poisoning to happen once more. The Castle was still recovering, always needed more repairs. They still were trying to repair from the whole Wormhole event. Than there was the trail of Galra battlecruisers that seem to find them as of late.

They didn’t need anymore Galran causing them issues.

“Keith and I will taken him down to the cells, you guys find Hunk and see if there is any problems,” suggested Shiro.

“Right-o, boss!” said Lance, saluting. Which only earn him a Shiro’s sigh, Keith’s disinterest and a slap in the head from Pidge.

“Ouch!”

“Come on,” said Pidge, pulling Lance along.

“Hey not so rough,” moaned Lance with a pout. That only earn a scoff from Pidge as they walked down back where they had left Hunk. “You think the Galran will tell us anything?”

“Maybe? Weird though, we hadn’t seen any Galra soldiers like that before,” said Lance.

“Maybe some kind of special assassin?”

“Well, why didn’t he kill any of us? Had enough chances to do so.”

“Either way, we need to find Hunk and – HUNK!”

Turning the corner, both of them stared at the sight in front of them. There on the ground, curled up like a little kid in a timeout, sobbing his eyes out was Hunk. Lance moved first as he leaped to his friend’s side. He wrapped his arms around the other, “Hunk, what’s wrong?”

“What do you think?” sob Hunk, pushing Lance away. Getting up on his feet, Hunk kept his distance from the two, a mixture of tears and a little blood from his nose dripped down his face. “I’m the problem!”

“What! No What on Earth do you-“ protest Lance, only for Hunk to wave him off.

“I hear what Allura said! What she wanted! No more Galran allow in the Castle! Walking around her precious home!”

“Hunk you cannot be serious thinking that she means you?” asked Pidge with Lance nodding along in agreement.

“She might not right out and say it but I know she does! She might think she is over the mere idea one of her Paladins is some kind of half breed monsters, but she isn’t! She hasn’t look me in the eye since! Neither has Shiro!”

“Come on, Hunk,” said Lance, stepping closer only for Hunk to back away again. “You can’t really think we think you and the whole Empire are the same.”

“Not you guys…” sob Hunk, looking ready to burst. His large ears drooping along side of his face, acting almost like a big dog. It would be cute if Lance and Pidge weren’t on the edge of freaking out in panic.

“But you cannot lie anymore. I should leave…forever.”


	9. Purple Dove - # 96868B

Coming back on to the bridge, Allura didn’t expect the first one to join her and Coran would be Lance. Nor would he be right behind her without either Pidge and Hunk. Shiro and Keith were  clearly  too busy dealing with their new prisoner to join them quite yet. The mere idea that another Galra solider within her castle cause nothing by distress. She couldn’t let anyone else threaten her home and her new found family anymore.

So, to have Lance storm up, upset about something, she  was caught  off guard.

“Lance, wha-“ she spoke only for him to stomp his way and held out a finger, pointed straight at her.

“Nope, you aren’t talking right now.”

“Wha-“

“Nope! Not until I speak.”

“You’re being ridiculous right now. What makes you think you can speak to me like this?”

“Cause of how you are treating Hunk like dirt.”

“What?” asked Allura, taken aback by the accusation. “I hadn’t seen Hunk so why would you think I mistreated him?”

“That’s the point! You hadn’t seen Hunk. You been avoiding him like the plague and we all notice.”

Taking a step back, Lance took to moving while her eyes trailed on after him. “You  barely  been in the same room as him since the accident. When we been planning what our next actions should be, you don’t look or even acknowledge him.”

“You don’t think we notice? Cause I sure as hell notice. The only reason I hadn’t called you out on your selfish attitude because of Hunk. He needs my help more with dealing with everything.”

“Is this the right moment to have such a conversation? We have more pressing matters to deal with.”

“Wellllll, eeeexxccccuuuuse me Princess for taking up your precious time to talk. About how you are  basically  aliening one of your precious Paladins,” hissed Lance. “Who all might I add is threatening to be leaving us and who might not be the only one.”

“What are you saying??” accuses Allura. Oh she knew what he was implying, what he was trying to intimidate her with.

How dare Lance think he could get away with such ideas? Did he not know who was dealing with? The mere idea of being threaten, even by one of her own Paladins was unheard of. If she didn’t have to deal with a prisoner she had half a mind to punish Lance.  Maybe  he would like some extra duties around the Castle? Or some extra training?

“It’s a promise,” said Lance, his tone of voice as serious as her own. Completely lack of emotions that wasn’t normal for him. “If Hunk walks, I’m going with him. We volunteer to help you and have no reason to stick around with you.”

“And you would let the rest of the universes fall? To  be ruled  under a tyrant?”

“We can still save the universe but we don’t need you to do it. You need us to continue on your little revenge mission against Zarkon. More people need help and us hiding away isn’t helping them at all. If you don’t get your act together, say good bye to Voltron’s legs.”

“How dare you-“

“That’s enough,” said Coran pushing his way between the two before punches could  be thrown . “Both of you stop acting like children and start acting like the princess and paladin that you are. We have an unknown threat on our ship and Zarkon is on our tail. Now isn’t the time for fighting each other.”

Looking up at Coran, Allura felt like her mother was scolding her for throwing a tantrum. Which didn’t make sense because Lance was in the wrong. He was being the one being unreasonable. Threatening her with leaving!? Was he thinking about taking the Lions with him? No, he wouldn’t. She wouldn’t let him.

She wanted to say more. Her voice burned with the desire as Lance carry on with glaring at her. As if she was in the wrong, that he had the right to say things. No, she couldn’t allow it.

She would have if Keith hadn’t come into the bridge,  heavily  breathing and face flush. It appeared he had run across the castle, “Shiro wants everyone to come to the lounge. The guy wants to talk.”

  

* * *

 

Dragging the prisoner down to the cells, Shiro felt heavy. It was taking every ounce of patience he could muster to not throw him out the air lock. If not for the fact that they needed know if he was working for Zarkon, that he might follow through.

And he wasn’t the only one who thought that. Keith exchanging looks between him and the prisoner, filled with concern.

“I take iT you don’t remember me, Champion?” asked the Galran, finally speaking up.

“Should I?” asked Shiro, trying to hold back the venom in his tone.

“I suppose it would be too much to hope that you would remember the one that help you escape?”

His grip on the prisoner’s arm tighten.

“What?” hissed Shiro, pulling the Galran out of Keith’s grip so they could be face to face.

Out of all the questions he asked himself, how he escape was the biggest. His memories of the past year were so broken and he wanted to know more of what happen. He deserved to know. But there was a part of him that was afraid of what he would discover. What did he do in the arena?

All the blood on his hands.

“What do you know?”

“I was the one that helped you escape. That allowed you to find the Blue Lion before Zarkon,” said the Galran keeping eye contact with Shiro. “When we gotten the reports of the recovery of the Red Lion. We had to take desperate measures to insure he didn’t gain another one. He already knew its was on your home world after all.”

Shiro gnaw on the words. It made sense…He didn’t want to make his words make sense. There were words seeded with the truth in what he was saying. Red was in Zarkon’s hand and the Empire knew where the Blue Lion was. There was even the Galra Empire mining on where they had found Yellow. How much time did they have before Zarkon could had three of the five Lion in his hand?

“Though, surprise that the reports failed to mention on the Yellow’s capture.”

“What?” asked Shiro, drawn out of his thoughts and Keith joining in on the surprise of the statement.

“The young Galran you have as Yellow’s pilot,” the prisoner stated. “None of our reports had the Yellow Lion in Zarkon’s possession. It’s only by the will of the Ancestors that he sided with that is right. How else could one of our own be a Paladin of Voltron?”

“Hunk isn’t a Gal-“ shouted Keith in protest but cut off by Shiro glaring right at him. That was enough to shut him up. They couldn’t let the enemy know anything. Any kind weakness in their wall and the Empire could take it to tear it down.

“We are both on the same side of this war. You must believe me when I say I don’t want Zarkon’s reign to continue and there’s others like myself.”

“And how can you prove what you say it true? You only have your words,” said Shiro. There could be no way for the Galran to convince them. Not as much as the Black Paladin’s anxiety was eating away at his stomach.

“And if I could?”

“If.”

“There should be files of coordinates, located in your arm. I downloaded them myself into it. If it is there, you know I’m telling the truth.”

Tightening his grip, Shiro knew of the chance he was going to be taking. There was a small part of him that couldn’t help but believe the words. That the look the Galran was giving him was nothing but determination. All his cards were out in front of them and it was Shiro's choice.

Does he believe him or not?

“Keith, go get the others. Make sure Pidge brings her laptop.”

“But Shiro, wha-“

“I can handle it. Meet us in the lounge. Tell everyone else to meet us there.”

“Ok…” said Keith, definitely not liking this for one second. Though, he never took his eyes off of the two of them until he disappeared around the corner. That is when Shiro could pick up on the speed of Keith’s footsteps as he now took to running.

That left him alone with the prisoner.

Keeping a firm grip of the arm, Shiro took to leading the Galran down the hallway.

“Let’s see if you are telling the truth.

It felt like a lifetime for everything to come together. They were the first to enter into the lounge and no more words were exchange between them. The silence was deadly and Shiro continue to allow the tension to build. Was this such a bright idea? Why didn’t they take him to the cells and leave him there? They didn’t have time to play games, not with Zarkon and his soldiers breathing down all their necks’.

Pidge and Hunk were the first ones to enter the room first. Pidge had her laptop tucked under her arms with a rope of wires in her hands. Marching over, she took seconds to set up for what  was needed  to do.

“Come on, lets see what’s in that bad boy,” she teased and motion for Shiro to sit down next to her.

Looking between the Galran and her, Shiro frown as he edged away to take a seat. He rather stayed close to the prisoner in case he tried something. But he hadn’t moved an inch, hadn’t struggle against the cuffs latched onto his wrists. No, he continued to sit there.

While his attention had been on the floor before, now the Galran was scanning the form of the Yellow Paladin. Wasn’t like no one else didn’t notice either. Hunk  clearly  did as he kept shifting. He looked back and forth between the Galran and watching Pidge hooking up her laptop to Shiro’s arm. He took to shuffling over to his fellow Paladins to get some form of comforted away form the awkward stares.

“So, what am I looking for?” asked Pidge. Familiar Galra symbols started to stroll across the screen once online. It wouldn't be long before she found what she needed to find.

“Coordinates of some kind,” said Shiro.

“Ok, give me a tick to find it if there is anything.”

“Why not allow him to do so?” he asked, motioning towards Hunk. “He would have easier time if he attended the academy.”

That cause Pidge to snort, “Excuse me, I’m been the only getting pass all your systems since we became paladins. To me, this is all child’s play anyway. Pretty easy for some kind advance race.”

That wasn’t the answer he thought he would  be given  as his eyes narrow down at the Yellow Paladin. Hunk’s eyes widen and his ears were up and was the picture of someone on edge. So much as he started to move to exit the room.

“I’ll go see what’s taking the-“

That was the moment that Allura storm her way in with the rest of the crew behind her. The princess was  obviously  upset that her orders weren’t follow. No doubt Shiro would get a tongue lashing once everything  was said  and done.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

“He claimed to have helped me escape from where I was being held,” explained Shiro. He kept on the mask of control and calm on. With each passing tick, it was becoming harder.

“And you believe him? This is  clearly  a trick,” said Allura, arms cross over her chest and trying to maintain her own calm facade.

“That’s what we are trying to find out,” said Shiro, looking over to Pidge. “Anything yet?”

“Lines and lines of Galra code,  just  need to extract it,” said Pidge as her fingers flew across the keys. The symbols display on the computer moved around under her expert skills. Within ticks under her care, they gave away to an image. “Oh whoa….its a map, giving us a location.”

Frowning as he glared at the map before looking back at the prisoner. He didn’t seem to be either surprise or showing his pleasure at the results. He continued to sit there, waiting and watching the group.  Clearly  waiting for the victor that would  be given  out by them if he could  be trusted  or not. Biting back his tongue, Shiro ripped the wires from his arm before standing back to his full height.

“So, you appear to be telling the truth,” he said. “Than who are you and what do you want with me, with Voltron.”

Standing up to meet Shiro’s height, even towering over the him, the Galran still didn’t throw any punches. He was trying to show that he was attempting to be their ally.

“My name is Ulaz and I’m part of a group known as the Blade of Marmora. We have existed for centuries with the one purpose.”

“And what is that purpose?”

“That, Champion, is to see the fall of Zarkon and his empire,” explain Ulaz before he took glancing around the group. “And I’m here to offer you, the Paladins of Voltron, a chance of an alliance."


End file.
